Icha Icha: Awesome!
by Pervy-apprentice
Summary: Using his own son's sexual exploits after becoming the new SUPER PERVERT, Minato controls Naruto's body while he sleeps, writing that little orange book everyone either openly or secretly loves! This is Icha Icha: Awesome! not yaoi
1. Whats to come

Firstly, of course, the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will...probably. I make no money from this, whatsoever.(this will be my only one.)

Rating: M

Warning: general lemon warnings apply(must be of legal age), including but not limited to at any point in time: anal, incest, OC's, possible rape, 3sums, Bijusex(will be human...), clone sex, genderbending, and whatever else comes out of my citrusy mind.

As you probably know, this story will be a harem with girls you've probably not heard of before. I assure you they are from Naruto. This will be an AU wher Naruto is 14(since he failed the academy twice...), Mikoto is alive, and Minato had a twin sister... Minako. This story will follow canon exactly and I will show you where it deviated from. There are 27 arcs, 8 after canon:

Intro Arc-1

Chunin Exams Arc-2

Invasion of Konoha Arc-1

Sasuke Retrival Arc-2

Fuma Clan Arc-3

Beetle Arc-1

Land of Birds Arc-1

Star Arc-1

Vegetable Arc-1

Kurama Clan Arc-1

Timeskip Arc-10

Kazekage Rescue Arc-5

Sasuke and Sai Arc-2

Itachi Pursuit Arc-1

Tsuchigumo Clan Arc-1

Invasion of Pain Arc-5

Gokage Summit Arc-2

Confining the Jinchuriki Arc-1

4th Shinobi War Arc-2

-X-

Aftermath Arc-6

ANBU Arc-2

Rokudaime Arc-4

-X-X-

Timetravel Arc-6

Movie Arc-6

History Arc(random lemons can be put anywhere)-4

Ame Arc(Naruto infiltrated before going to Myoboku)-2

-X-X-X-

Crossover Arc-?

If there is no arc it followed canon to a 'T'

If you like a girl, you can request to see her again.

3 people you will NOT see are Hinata, Sakura, or FemHaku...EVER! I don't care how much you beg, or plead, or cry, or flame, I will merely ignore you and continue writing.

Hinata-shy fangirl

Sakura-hates him and lies to him.

FemHaku-Haku is bishonen, give him tits and you have a girl, no thnx.

The crossover arc is self-explanatory. Naruto jumping from dimension to dimension or somehow stumbling into one, and finding girls there. I have six girls from bleach so far but I'm nowhere near finished. if you have a girl, you need two things: way for them to meet, and patience cuz the crossover arc is at the end.

Also, I've never written lemons before so they might suck. And each chapter will be an Icha Icha title, hinting at who the girl is.

I guess this is goodbye...

Till next time, Ja Ne!

Pervy-apprentice out...


	2. Icha Icha: Congratulations!

**Hey, everyone! This is my first lemon ever. This is a NaruXOC: namely minato's look-alike sister Minako. Yes, it is incest, there's maybe 3 more like this and there's gonna be 81 lemons so far including like 4 3sums and Kami knows how many crossovers so if you don't like this chapter wait for the next update.**

**Constructive criticism appreciated. If there are grammatical errors, please point them out. I am my own beta and am pretty good at english so i don't think there will be many.**

**Well... here's my first attempt at a lemon! ENJOY!**

**Warnings: PWP, incest, sex, OC, adult humor.**

He flicked the cool metal again that signified him as a shinobi and adult as he ignored the hateful glares on the way home, being too happy to be bothered. As a tribute to his father, Naruto wore an orange short-sleeve jacket with black stripes on the ams with black shinobi pants and shoes. Over his pants he wore rust-colored shin guards and his hitai-ate was on the same colored cloth. He took to the roofs to make up for lost time when he began daydreaming and missed a turn.

His aunt, Minako, made a promise to him; a promise he intended for her to keep.

After his father had died sealing the Kyuubi inside him, she ran to Konohagakure no sato at speeds only a ninja could achieve to take care of the nephew she always wanted. And with the Kyuubi attack fresh on their minds, the gate guards weren't exactly smitten with a 12 year old blonde girl with whisker marks and sparkling blue eyes bounding through the village asking for the Jinchuriki, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto; everyone went on alert. But she had established herself quite nicely as a shinobi and began teaching him everything she knew.

Just thinking of her made his pants tighter, remedied by a butchered genjutsu that only covered the immediate area.

But it would work until he got home. Because afterwards, pants wouldn't matter.

His aunt was beauty given human form: Luscious, perky D-cup breasts connected to a firm ass by way of her toned stomach. Like him, she had blue eyes, blonde hair(though hers was tied into two three-feet-long pigtails), three sets of whisker marks, and flawless, even tan skin.  
>So when he failed for the second time last year and she told him if he passed he could have whatever he wanted, his perverted body had only one thing in mind...<p>

Her.

As he walked in the Namikaze Estate, he smelled ramen coming from the kitchen and immediately investigated. Minako was humming tunelessly as she prepared what he assumed to be a celebratory dinner fit for a king. She was wearing an apron and a tight short-sleeve shirt that did nothing to hide her nipples, indicating she wasn't wearing a bra, either.

As she turned around, facing away from him, he noticed one more thing: She didn't have a damn thing underneath.

Which meant one thing: She knew he would pass.

He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his semi hard-on between her asscheeks. She jumped up and pressed herself closer to him, purring when his breath tickled her ear.

"Mmm... Naru-koi... You better have passed this time... I've been waiting soo long for this." She said, grinding her now-soaking sex on his hard-on. He rubbed her stomach a few more times before brushing against her clit, sending shivers through her spine as she moaned and melted into his arms.

Granted he was 14 and she was 26, but Kami be damned if he wasn't good in bed. She assumed it was the Kyuubi's doing but couldn't be sure.

But did it honestly matter?

"This would have happened even if I didn't pass..." He said huskily as he began massaging her breasts through the cloth, rolling the nipples every so often, the friction of the cloth making it all the better. Her breath hitched slightly and she leaned forward onto the counter, ramen suprisingly forgotten as he took her apron off. She reached back, stroking him through his boxers, pants having already been discarded Kami knows when.

He spun her around so she was facing him and smashed his lips against hers, passion and lust being conveyed as their tongues battled for dominance.

He lifted her petit frame onto the counter, his face situated between her breasts, his hot breath going through the cloth and sending goosebumps racing across her skin, her nipples hardening instantly. She tangled her fingers through his golden locks, lifting her shirt with the other to allow her breasts to fall freely. He understood the message immediately latched onto her right nipple with his mouth, sucking it and rolling it with his tongue, giving random flicks when she least expected. His right hand reached up to grab her other nipple, pinching it lightly and massaging her breast.

She was so caught up in her ecstacy that she didn't notice his other hand until it entered two of its digits into her dripping honey pot. "NNGHHH!" She whimpered as she tried to stave off her orgasm even as her body arched its back trying to get his fingers in as much as possible despite being undeniably tight.

He entered another finger and began thrusting harder, her moans spurring him on. Taking his thumb, he found that magical button at the top of her clit and pressed down, at the same time pressing upwards with the fingers inside her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, his face buried in between her breasts as her body twitched in accord with her orgasm, her juices sliding down his arm to his elbow before dripping down, casuing her to laugh as he tried to lick his elbow.

"Let me get it..." She whispered as she licked sensually up his arm before capturing his mouth with hers.

When they parted, Naruto's eyes were closed as he unknowingly licked his lips. Minako took this moment to take her shirt and apron all the way off and unzip his jacket.

When he opened his eyes, they were glazed over with want, lust, need, and any other word that could be replaced with horny.

He spun her around and slammed her on the table (surprisingly not breaking it...) before practically ripping his pants off.

"A-Are you Naruto... O-Or K-K-Kyuubi?" She asked, trembling as his hands roamed her body, sharpened nails leaving goosebumps covering her person. His breath was like standing a foot away from a fire, leaving you feeling like you were burned but there was also a freezing part that came right beforehand like the heat was encased in ice. The fact that when he looked up his eyes were still blue made her slightly more at ease.

He grabbed her hips, positioning himself at her entrance with wiggles of his hip. When his tip was at her entrance, rubbing her folds and brushing her clit every so often.

"D-Don't tease me!" She yelled between moans, grabbing his mesh shirt and catching him in a lip-lock. Their tongues battled for dominance but Minako lost when he entered her, causing her to moan into his mouth.

He let go of her mouth, causing her moans to ring throughout Konoha. Every time he thrusted he pulled out slowly till the head was the only part in before thrusting until their pelvises smacked against eachother.

The pleasure was undeniable but she wanted more. "F-Faster, Naru-koi!" She screamed and he complied. His hips became a blur as he stuffed all 10 inches into her each time, bumping her cervix and sending an electric bolt of pleasure throughout her body. She held on for dear life as he pounded relentlessly into her, her walls clamping down on him and sending torrents of pleasure through her body every time he tried to pull out when all she wanted was for him to stay in.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him further in. Even as she did this, she noticed his thrusts becoming more desperate and felt the telltale swelling and pulled him down.

"It's okay if you cum inside... I won't mind." She whispered huskily in his ear. When she looked into his eyes, she shivered. His eyes kept switching from ruby red to sapphire blue so fast it became a dark amethyst. But that wasn't the strange part.

When they were blue, he gripped her tighter and thrustedf further in.

When they were red, he was pushing away as if he didn't want to put his seed inside her.

She was completely unaware of the mental battle going on inside of his head.

'_**Don't you dare!**_'

'_She wants me to!_'

'_**I don't!**_'

'_Why the hell do you care!_'

'_**Because it's mine!**_'

Naruto faltered for the briefest of seconds and blasted his seed into her waiting womb with an animalistic roar. Minako had orgasm'ed only milliseconds before but the feeling of fullness and warmth prolonged it and sent it spilling around his cock onto the sheets...

Wait, when did they get on the bed?

"The table was breaking so I used KAWARIMI with the blankets." Sure enough, the bedspread was draped haphazardly over the bow-legged table.

"We forgot the ramen..." Minako whined. Naruto didn't even flinch.

"I had you..."

Minako rubbed her slightly larger belly. "Hmm... I do feel kinda full..." Naruto laughed before he felt Minako drape half her body over him. "Let's sleep. You wore me out..." Naruto chuckled before sending a KAGE BUNSHIN to turn the ramen off before joining her in sleep, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist.

-END-

**Voila! Chapter 1 is an incest OC.**

**I feel like it's missing something but can't quite place it.**

**Also, there was a bit of foreshadowing near the end. Next chapter will be a flashback to the Kyuubi attack which will be different. Not saying how but it will be up within a month.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Pervy-apprentice out...**


	3. Icha Icha: Talk!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" screamed the red-haired vixen as she punctuated each '_stupid_' with a bang on the wall of her cell courtesy of her noggin.

She was the king, or rather queen, of all Biju.

She was the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Her milky white, bare feet waded through ankle-deep, crystal clear spring water and her generous D-cup breasts, toned stomach, and heart-shaped ass were all hidden by the mid-thigh-long red kimono with golden emblazoned lillies. She had silky smooth red hair that went down far enough to skim the water and red slitted eyes with a trio of whisker marks on each cheek.

Yeah, she was a goddess.

Mirthless laughter could be heard on the other side of that accursed seal that kept her away from her mate and she knew it could only be one person...

"_**Yondaime**_..." She hissed with as much venom as she could muster as such a fragile person.

"Aww, Kyuu... I told you my name was Minato. Say it with me: Mi-na-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR DAMN NAME IS!" Kyuubi screamed but quickly composed herself. Smoothing out wrinkles only a female could see, she cleared her throat before speaking again.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just upset about what Naruto-kun did this afternoon." She said with a hint of defeat in her voice. Minato heard the suffix but decided to let it go...

...For now.

"You mean having sex with my sister? This is a ninja village. We get what we can. Although I am slightly miffed she was so eager. Eh, I guess it's just my natural good looks and talent with females that's been passed down." He said smugly.

"That's not why I'm mad..." Kyuubi mumbled. "He's _my_ mate. _We_ were supposed to be eachothers _first_. But noo... He goes and gives it to her. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"That's why you kept trying to wrest control from him?" Minato asked. Kyuubi nodded. "Oh... I'm sorry for stopping you then... But I'm still not gonna let him get past 8 tails worth of chakra!"

"Why not?" Kyuubi asked quizzically.

"Because you'll take over his body, DUH!"

"If he ever went 9 tails, I would emerge from this seal, kick the person's ass for pushing him that far, and become his mate after I healed him." Kyuubi deadpanned.

"Nyor-n... So you're jealous of her?" Kyuubi nodded.

"H-Hai... I don't know why, though. I've never felt so... _posessive_ over someone before. It's like we were destined..."

"That's deep... Well, I guess you better look in your Demonic Rulebook for rules regarding harems." Minato joked. Kyuubi only sighed.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm already giving him more stamina and faster regeneration and whatnot so he can at least please me when he gets here. Now go back to your gay beach sunset thingy." She said as she turned to make the necessary adjustments.

"It's not gay..."

"Whatever you say, pervert."

"It's SUPER PERVERT!"

Kyuubi just sighed. She couldn't believe this flaky, girly-boy sealed her inside of someone, could summon the Shinigami..., or produce such a sexy specimen of the human... anatomy.

Yeah, anatomy...

When Kami had told her that the Child of Prophecy was being born from her container, she was initially overjoyed.

But that quickly changed when they said she had to die to give her chakra to him.  
>It still happened, mind you, just not the way anyone expected.<p>

When the Yondaime mated with the redhead, Kyuubi had taken control for the briefest of seconds and accepted his seed to bend to her will.

What came from it was a powerhouse of chakra.

Naruto had as much normal chakra to equate to three tails worth of hers...

So when the seal shattered due to the demonic chakra outside the seal, the Yondaime immediately assumed she was trying to escape intentionally when in all actuallity she was forced from the seal.

Her chakra scattered and she went to collect it, the majority of it landing in the epicenter of Konohagakure no Sato.

As she made her way to it, she was blindsided by the Death God and sealed inside the Child of Prophecy.

Had Shinigami not been ordered to steal the Kyuubi's soul, she would have made it her job and then sealed herself inside the bewhiskered blonde.

But alas, Kyuubi's good luck won out again and she was making DAMN sure he fucked her six ways to Sunday, literally.

But she wouldn't let him have her that easily, mind you.

Some half-hearted banter to goad him on, a quick deal, and voilà! Their first quickie.  
>And later, when he wanted all her chakra, a more intimate and prolonged intercourse session.<p>

No doubt everyone else would be furious: Ichibi, Nibi, Nanabi, Kami, Shinigami, Yami, and who knows, maybe a fling with the Jubi if Kami was right about the AKATSUKI, which she usually was.

She was cut out of her flashback by a yell of "Oi! What the hell is this?" Quickly transforming back to her fox form, she stared at her future mate.

"**So you finally came, container...**" '_Damn! I don't sound girly at all! But that wasn't half-bad... Just the right amount of animosity!_'

"Hmm... If you're the Kyuubi...?" He looked over to see nine swishing orange tails. "Then this is my mind... This place is a dump." He deadpanned.

"**Maybe a hint to get your mind out the gutter...**" She replied sarcastically. Naruto just snorted.

"Whatever. Hey, I heard foxes can turn into girls. Can you?"(1) Kyuubi siged before a blinding white light engulfed the cage and she appeared in her human form.

"There, ya ha... Naruto?" She looked over to see him lying facefirst on the ground, blood still trickling from his nose. "_Sigh_, I'll just talk to him telepathically." She looked down. "Damn, forgot the kimono..."

'_Boobies, boobies, boobies..._'

'_How can you still be like that? You just had sex!_'

'_Huh? Ohayo, it's the booby lady!'_

_'My name is Kyuubi, Naruto...'_

_'See! Even your name sounds like booby! Kyuubi, booby. Kyuubi, boo-OW! What was that for?'_

_'For being an idiot. Now, from hearing your thoughts, you like sex... Wait, why are you shaking your head no?'_

_'Because I love sex! I wanna have sex alot!'_

_'I figured as much. Now as much as I want to have you to myself, I suggest you get a harem to sate your lust. Normally, I would be enough but since the same person, no matter how good they are, will become...stale...for you, you must have sex with as many different females as possible.'_

_'Awesome!'_

_'Yes, well remember each one is different. Some might like bondage where either them or you is tied up. Some might the risk of being caught while others want to do it with animals. If that last one happens, use my fox form as your default. Also, if someone likes being in pain, don't get carried away. Not everyone has the regenerative abilities you do, M'kay?'_

_'Uhh...sure. But why is my lust so bad?'_

_'You have a horny demon fox in your head that hasn't had sex for the better part of a millenia.'_

_'That explains alot...'_

_'Like what?'_

_'Well sometimes I get the menstrual cramps real hard-like...'_

_'WHAT!'_

_'Hahahaha! Joking! Haha, you shoulda seen your fa-OW! Stop hitting me!'_

_'Stop being an IDIOT!'_

_'Stop being so sexy...'_

_'Shaddap... Besides, it'll take more than some slick words to woo me.'_

_'Okay, so... I gotta have sex alot so I don't explode from sperm overload and I gotta have sex with lotsa people or the ones I use alot will become...rusty?'_

_'Exactly, though you __probably__ won't explode. Good luck, Naruto-kun.'_

_'Thanks, booby lady!_' And Naruto disappeared before she could kill him.

"I'm surprised you didn't jump him then and there..." Minato said from behind her.

"It was hard, but I managed to contro-HEY!" She whirred around but all she could hear was his evil chuckling and the word '_Naruto-kun_' bouncing off every wall. "Kami, I hate him!"

-END-

**(1) Common forms assumed by kitsune include beautiful women, young girls, or elderly men. These shapes are not limited by the fox's age or gender, and a kitsune can duplicate the appearance of a specific person. Foxes are particularly renowned for impersonating beautiful women.(wikipedia)**

**Sorry there was no lemon this chapter, just thought I'd give this story some semblance of a plot. The idea actually came to me when I read this doujin Slut Girl where this girl, Sayako Bizen meets this guy and they have sex cuz she feels bad for him. She finds out he has a crazy libido and keeps getting him hooked up with her friends, sometimes accidently.**

**Anywho, next chapter will be a wakeup call and a timeskip to either the Land of Waves Arc where he meets Tsunami or to the Forest of Death where he meets Kin. Either way, Tsunami will be here, just later...much later.**

**This chapter was mainly to highlight that Minato and Kyuubi do talk and are tolerable of eachother and to give it plot, a filler chapter if you will.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Pervy-apprentice out...**


	4. Icha Icha: Live Bait!

**There's another story I was thinking about, inspired by two pictures I saw. It'd be really short, probably less than 50k words. Yes, that's short... It's a horror/kill everyone/destruction of Konoha, typa thing. It starts out kinda slow.**

**Okay, the minako lemon was an intro lemon. and the fact that he was a virgin is why it was so short. Besides, if you got pounded into the table, i doubt you'd want a round two (if you're a guy hopefully you didn't want round one...) unless you were into that...**

**Anywho, it seems lemon stories are very popular and mine is no different, although how you find this story since its in the naruto/minato romance category is beyond me(wink,wink).**

**This story is dedicated to Aura Knight-Lyrin(not in that way you perverts...) for my new rule: Treat your readers like blind voyuers! Hopefully this does that rule justice...**

**Well, here ya go! Icha Icha: Live Bait!**

**Warnings/Tags: slight:oral,incest... bondage, vanillaish, random lemon stuff.**

**-FOREST OF DEATH-TG44-**

He bounded through the treetops, the wind whipping his sunkissed blonde hair as stray branches scratched his unmarred features, save for the innards of a giant snake that is...

Were it not for his heightened senses, he would have never heard the three perverted laughs or the noticeable female whimper that followed, nor would he have smelt the pheromones rolling off the offenders in waves.

He lifted his feet to sail over the next branch and landed silently on the forest floor, behind the two male members of the Oto team. They were watching with a perverse facination as the female member of their team (who they had tied to a tree naked and was blinded with her own headband after being tied so her hands were above her head and her legs were spread open) was being approached by an all-male Konoha team, all in their mid-20's. The aura around them was palpable, clearly signifying their intentions: rape.

He snuck up behind the two Sound nin and slit their throats with a kunai, the crimson liquid spraying on the bark of the tree they were hiding behind. As the other nin slinked through the grass, he leapt up and landed with a sickening crack as he crushed the back twos' skulls with heel-drops before landing and snapping the thirds' neck before he could even register his teammates were dead.

He immediately recognized the bound girl as Kin Tsuchi and began to slowly inch closer.

"Shhh... Kin-chan, it's me... Naruto." He said quietly so as to not give the young kunoichi a heart-attack.

"N-Naruto-sama? She queried. He lifted her hitai-ate back to her forehead and nodded, smiling.

"Yeah... Oh, sorry about killing your...team?" He said, before noticing her expression.

She grinned and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes before saying in her most seductive voice she could muster: "Please, Naruto-sama... Don't be gentle."

Now, you're probably wondering how the number 1 most unpredictable, knucklehead, heart-throb ninja knew the Oto kunoichi on such a personal level...

-**FLASHBACK**-

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke! I can't wait for the exams!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran towards his team. Sasuke just 'Hn'ed and walked away while Sakura punched him half a block, yelled at him to stop calling her 'chan' (or her name in general...), and followed after _her_ 'Sasuke-kun' (not that he wanted to be called 'kun', mind you...).

Naruto was getting up when a slender hand reached out to help him, which he complied.

After dusting himself off, he looked up to thank his helper when his breath hitched.

She stood at 4'11" with ebony hair almost reaching the ground tied by a violet ribbon near the end. She wore a snake-patterned scarf and shinobi pants as well as a green vest similar to a flak jacket. She had black eyes and, if he saw correctly, a pink tint across the bridge of her nose. She was Kin Tsuchi, Otogakure genin.

They hit it off almost immediately and went on countless dates, most kunoichi and even a few civilians (most of who had hated him because of the Kyuubi, only to desire him due to the fact he was a demon in bed) jealous of the fact that they would have to wait that much longer to experience what Minako had... if even a _third_ of it was true. So eager they were that they completely forgot about the blonde female's admission of incest, not that they would have cared if he was related to them.

Her teammates had chided her as she and him went on countless dates and became more intimate in the week before the first test than most civilian couples get in a year. During that time, Kin realized the difference between sex and love-making and Naruto realized Kin liked it rough... Like really, really rough.

The reason for their quick ascension to home plate was simple: they were ninja, prepared to kill or be killed at a monents' notice. They had little time for a meaningful relationship and the few real dates they had were cherished like the precious memories they were.

-**END FLASHBACK**-

But when Kin saw a golden opportunity to be taken in the forest, despite it being less than welcome before, she jumped at it.

He took off his jacket before cutting the ropes holding her legs, which immediately wrapped around his waist. No permission was needed as they went full out in their tongue war, tears slowly sliding down the curvature of her cheeks from her near-brush with rape.

He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, lifting her off the tree as his own tears joined hers. Almost losing someone close to him, Naruto just couldn't bring himself to pound into her with the sort of reckless abandon she wanted. No, the worse she would get today would be some rope burns, a slight limp, and possibly a mild concussion when she hit the tree. And truthfully, she was thankful.

He unzipped her flak jacket and began kneading her breasts. They were a small C-cup at best but they fit perfectly on her petit frame. She reached down and fished out his cock which sprung out and slapped her engorged lips with a juicy slap, sending the ebony-haired girl into her first of hopefully many orgasms, her juices lubricating his cock, the excess falling to the ground and drowning a colony of ants...

She wasted no time in taking his 10 inch rod and impaling herself with it, her inner walls stretching to accomidate his massive length.

She moaned into his mouth from the heavenly sensation, causing the blonde to attack both of her moist caverns with renewed vigor in order to hear that noise again, despite only being in the lower one for mere seconds. His thrusts became faster and harder as per her requests and soon he was bottoming out with every thrust, the sound of flesh on flesh resounding through the forest.

As an afterthought, he created some KAGE BUNSHINs and told them to guard Kin and himself.

He kissed her jawline before nipping and sucking on the crook of her neck, intent on leaving his mark. Kin moaned loudly, sending birds flying away and began thrusting with him.

She arched her back and reveled in every spot he hit, clutching her legs tighter around him.

"Ngh, so tight..." He growled out, the tightness having nothing to do with her legs as each thrust sent more of her juices splashing from around his cock. His earlier revelation forgotten, he began pounding into her with reckless abandon, Kin making contact with the tree more than a few times; but if anything she bucked harder.

Every movement sent waves of pleasure through her lithe frame as her inner walls tightened around him. They began kissing once again as she felt his seed enter her and fill her womb to the brim, trigering her own orgasm.

Naruto rested his head on her neck, panting lightly. "As amazing as...always... Kin-chan..."

"You weren't too bad...yourself... Whiskers..."

Naruto chuckled. "Were not done are we?" Kin laughed mirthlessly. She loved a challenge.

"Unbind my hands first..." Naruto did so and was pleasently surprised when she turned around and pressed her hands against the tree, wiggling her ass suggestively. "Come on, sexy..." Naruto grinned before grasping her hips in a death-lock, his still-hard member ready to plunder her moist folds once again.

He ran his hard-on along her slit, her juices betraying her eagerness as it readied him for the task. Naruto loved the euphoric feeling, and the small amount of precum that dribbled out proved it. Kin looked down to see the off-white liquid and used a finger to scoop it up, sucing on the finger and loving the salty-sweet taste of her lover. Sure they had had sex, but she had sadly never _tasted_ him before, something she planned to change once they got out of this damnable forest.

Without warning, he slammed into her all the way to his pelvis, loving the way her small ass jiggled when his body met hers. He took his hands off her hips and snaked them around, one teasing her nipple, and the other rubbing her flat stomach, occasionally brushing her clit.

"N-Naruto-sama! M-More!" Kin screamed as she bucked backwards to do just that. Naruto leaned forward, never stopping their minstations, their bodies melding perfectly together.

"As you wish, Kin-chan... Ngh, you're so tight..." He whispered hotly in her ear, each word punctuated by another thrust. Kin began hugging the tree, trying to withstand the onslaught as the sounds of their deed echoed throughout the forest.

Kin turned her head to face him before capturing him in a passionate liplock, Naruto never once stopping his assault caused them both to moan in eachothers' mouth.

"Ngh, Kin-chan, I'm gonna..." Naruto grunted as his thrusts and hands became slightly more erratic.

Kin had felt the telltale swell inside her and it had nearly pushed her to the edge. "Ohh, me too Naruto-sam-ahhhh!" Kin moaned as the feel of his seed entering her had caused her walls to tighten around his member and their combined juices to seep out.

Kin turned around, panting heavily, only to catch his last blast on her navel.

"Hehe, sorry, Kin-chan..." Naruto began, only for his breath to hitch as she scooped up the majority of his seed into her mouth and swallow it with an audible gulp. She looked down and rubbed the rest into her skin.

"Why would you be sorry Naruto-sama?" She asked, flicking her tongue out to catch the semem on her lips. "It was delicious..." She purred.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Before he could say anything, he stiffened. "Crap... Kin-chan, we gotta go. Three teams are closing in on us. They just dispelled my KAGE BUNSHINs." Kin nodded and they got dressed as quickly as possible. One last chaste kiss and Naruto was off to his team while Kin ran to the tower as quicly as possible, a squad of KAGE BUNSHINs protecting her.

-**OMAKE**-

Minako got up from the best dream she had ever had. Granted, it was of her nephew, but it made her feel good if her sheets and thighs had anything to say about it. She turned on her side only to come face-to-face with a still-sleeping Naruto.

'_So it wasn't a dream..._' She thought. '_Excellent!_' After flinging the sheet off of them and noticing they were both naked, she grasped it with her right hand and teased her nipple with her left. She kept alternating between short, fast thrusts and long, slow ones. It seemed to do the trick because one minute of this and he was hard as steel.

A small part of her felt pride in knowing she had this effect when he wasn't even conscious. So she crawled down and placed her face next to it, licking it from base to tip before kissing the head. He let out a groan and bucked his hips when she took the first few inches in and bumped the back of her throat, sucking on him like a vaccuumn cleaner.

Warm.

Wet.

Heavenly.

All these words and more could describe what Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was feeling when he woke up that particular morning. When he felt something graze the sensitive tip of his cock, he instinctively bucked his hips trying to feel again. But this new sensation was tighter than before, and the vibrations it was sending throughout him were the most pleasureable feelings he had ever felt. He reached down and snaked his hair through the silk-feeling substance atop the dome that was surrounding his manhood.

He bucked again while pushing the dome down. Yup, more tightness and more vibrations. He spared a glance to see sapphire blue eyes shaded by golden blonde bangs, rosy pink lips stretched around his three-inch-around cock. There were tears in her eyes but the expression wasn't sadness, it was... joy? She had tears of joy for him gagging her? This made no sense.

But when his balls tightened, his cock swelled, and he pressed her forehead flush with his stomach as his seed slid past her throat into her stomach, he knew he made the right choice to keep forcing her.

She sucked as hard as she could and wrapped her tongue around him as his manhood retreated from her mouth. Giving the tip one last kiss, she crawled up and lay halfway on his side.

"Good morning, Minako-obaachan." Naruto said as he pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into the crook of his neck before answering.

"Good morning, Naru-koi."

"Umm... Is there any way I can wake up like that every day?" He asked.

Minako smirked. "Only if you do what you did last night."

-**END**-

**The omake takes place the morning after last chapter which happened when Naruto fell asleep with Minako. This story happened after Orochimaru appeared and blew them away, after Naruto got eaten by a snake.**

**If I'm not mistaken, obaa-chan means aunt and baa-chan means grandma.**

**Hmm... Tell me if this was better, worse, or the same as the first (Kirabii FTW!)**

**Next person is Tsume Inuzuka.**

**reviews- 10**

**hits- 4204**

**C2's- 2**

**faves- 40**

**alerts- 36**


End file.
